


Unexpected Allies

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), eternal's "training" session, help from unexpected places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Ever since that first night Eternal’s night time visits had gotten more frequent. Often times Twilight awoke with a quick kicks to ribs and a call of “mutt”. Luckily it seems Eternal had decided to spare him tonight while they were in the castle so for the first time in a week they got a full night's sleep.





	Unexpected Allies

Ever since that first night Eternal’s night time visits had gotten more frequent. Often times Twilight awoke with a quick kicks to ribs and a call of “mutt”. Luckily it seems Eternal had decided to spare him tonight while they were in the castle so for the first time in a week they got a full night's sleep.

 

At this point Twilight’s patience was wearing thin having to watch his mentor being controlled by the dark, and having to subject himself to Eternal’s humiliations and “training” as he called it. Eternal was cruel, crueler than he had initially seemed, Twilight’s clothes hide bruises and cuts from these nightly sessions. 

 

That morning when Twilight awoke to the soft light coming in through the window his body ached but he pushed through, he could take a little punishment. He got dressed, this morning opting to wear Savage’s tunic, a little nod to Eternal to keep him under the illusion that Savage was the one in control rather than Twilight. 

 

Warriors had awoken by then and was already up getting dressed. Wild was questioning him as he did.

 

“Wild I’m fine. I’m back, whatever that was that knocked me out was just enough for me to reclaim control.” Warriors promised wrapping on his blue scarf and stuffing the orange one into his bag. “Thank you for that by the way.”

 

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t use Urbosa’s fury.” Wild said.

 

“If you didn’t then what was that? I’ve been hit by lightning before I know what that feels like.” Warriors said looking at the other heroes who were now awake.

 

Hyrule who's face looked miserable and his eyes hollow slowly raised his hand. “I did it.”

 

Twilight felt Savage stiffen. “What?” he whispered. The dark didn’t answer but Twilight could feel his unease, something to do with Callous likely. 

 

The others watched Hyrule waiting for an explanation. But he gave none save for saying, “Magic.”

 

“We need to leave.” Time commanded already having gotten ready and was standing by the balcony. “Now before the sun rises fully.”

 

“I need to talk to Zelda.” Warriors insisted looking at Time. “Just give me thirty minutes to find and talk to her, she needs to know what happened.”

 

“We already explained everything.” Twilight cut in sensing he needed to keep Warriors from angering Time, especially since they’d all just witnessed what a true dark could do yesterday.

“She needs to hear it from me.” Warriors pleaded walking towards the door.

 

“It’s not like you’re soul mates or something Captain, we need to leave.” Warriors whipped around to look at Legend, his mismatched eyes still strange.

 

“Well Acidic.” Warriors practically spat the name. “You’d be wrong and not for the first time. Just go back to hiding behind your light.”

 

With that Warriors walked out of the room and Twilight heard Time sigh, he turned and eyed the man carefully but Time just seemed deflated.

 

“We’ll wait for him to come back, we all know he can be hot headed, all of us can. Especially when it comes to the people we love.” Time’s head dropped as he sat back down, no doubt he was thinking about Malon.

 

Twilight took up a seat watching Time before briefly checking his mirror. Within it he looked at Savage who merely had a grim impression, but that was better than fear so Twilight packed up the mirror and waited. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

After Warriors stormed out Time collapsed back on his bed, he was exhausted in more ways than one. Having to constantly deal with Eternal’s voice and his nightmares was bad enough. Watching one of them, one of his boys slaughter his own men and laugh while doing it was worse.

 

It reminded Time of things he’d rather forget, armies destroyed with the power of a double helix sword, Hylian soldiers he murdered in cold blood his face rabid.

 

Eternal scoffed at Times hesitance.  _ “I believe that was one of your finest moments Link, the thrill of a kill, I can almost feel it.” _ The dark laughed madly, the light just cringed. 

 

“I don't delight in killing.” Time said firmly.

 

_ “Denial, how repetitive. Oh well, once I’m in control we’ll have lots of fun carrying out the murders of the useless ones.”  _ Eternal promised his voice smug.

 

Worst of all Time knew he was telling the truth, the little sliver of control Time had managed to hang on to was always a moments notice of being torn away, something had kept Eternal from taking control for nearly a week but he didn’t know what. Didn’t want to know what.

 

“ You know who Link.” Another voice came from Time’s mind drowning out Eternal’s next comments. Time stiffened at the voice. Kishin.

 

“Why?” He asked, the fierce deity and he had never had a good relationship, only Time’s willpower kept the other from consuming his soul entirely. Sure Time could still use the power of the mask under the most extreme circumstances but he was still wary of the others presence. An image of Legend consumed by the powers of Time’s old foe crossed his mind.

 

“Because you would have been lost if I didn’t.” Kishin replied his voice neutral.

 

Time almost laughed. “Of course, you did it save your power source.” 

 

Kishin started up hesitantly. “ Thats not the only reason. It is true that having you soul to feed of off does make me stronger, but I couldn’t let this dark copy consume your soul. I have no intention of trying to consume your soul.”

 

“Protecting your future investment.” Time thought cynically. “Oh well for whatever reason, thank you.”

 

If he was being honest he could deal with Kishin, deal with his maddening power and hunger, but Eternal was more foreign and yet similar that his very presence filled Time with dread. In Kishin he saw what he could have become if he had never learned to give up his dreams of power. In Eternal he saw what he was, all the dark impulses and thoughts that lingered in his mind and that scared him all the more. 

 

Kishin hummed before answering.  “Dont get used to it.”

 

With that the fierce deities voice faded back whence it came and Eternal’s usual jabber resumed as though it had never stopped as he described how he planned on killing each of the “unworthy” in excruciating detail.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Twilight watched Time during the period Warriors was gone, something shifted during that time. The man himself still looked miserable but there was an air around him, as though something had changed for the better.

 

Once Warriors got back Legend met him at the door with an apology. Warriors waved it off with trademark nonchalance apologizing for his own behavior in return. So they set off with the sun now hanging just above the horizon, Warriors escorted them through the castle and out the back gate where less people were likely to see them. 

 

Warriors Hyrule was calmer than Hyrule’s had been Twilight noticed as they traversed the countryside. The enemies were much less frequent and the ones they did encounter were lower tier bokoblins and the like who died with practically one swipe of the sword. 

 

They made their way past Hyrule Castle and followed Warriors and he lead them through Faron woods. The day passed quickly despite their early awakening. Twilight was glad for the easiness of the enemies, it allowed him to save strength for tonight. 

 

Sure enough that evening once everyone had gone to sleep and Warriors set up on first watch Time, or rather Eternal found him. Simply tilting his head Eternal gestured for the younger to follow Twilight stood and did so without comment feeling the now familiar sensation of the magical illusion that transformed his eyes from their natural royal blue into a soft crimson.

 

He felt Savages hesitance as Twilight followed Eternal out to clearing a half mile from camp.

 

“You know the drill.” Eternal commanded as Twilight removed his tunic and armor and sat them aside before unsheathing his sword and waiting. Eternal came at him with blinding speed forcing the light back. He was used to this move from the dark, it was how he usually started, trying to throw Twilight off with his speed.

 

Twilight focused forward and pushed off with all his strength and swiped at the darks feet causing Eternal to dance backwards. 

 

“I didn’t teach you that.” The dark said his face calm before sneering, “Learning something from your light mutt?” 

 

Twilight stayed silent following the impulse of fear he felt from Savage. 

 

“Again.” Eternal order coming at Twilight and knocking him to his feet, carving a cut into Twilight’s upper bicep.

 

Growling in pain Twilight stood back up raising his sword despite the flaming pain in his arm. The continued like that for at least an hour. Eternal would knock him down and Twilight would get up as the dark berated him from missteps. 

 

By the time the moon was high in the sky Twilight was exhausted, Eternal had been particularly brutal this time, likely to make up for the missed time the previous night. Twilight picked himself up again and raised his sword.

 

“Your feet are too clumsy, you leave openings to be knocked down. You show weakness in your very stance. Not that that lights body is very intimidating.” Eternal mussed. Once Twi was back on his feet Eternal sheathed his sword and looked back at Twilight. “Enough of this, you must be able to fight in all your forms. Shift.”

 

_ “Do it. Eternal won't wait.”  _ Savage said his dry. Quickly Twilight placed his sword with his other clothes and shifted into wolf form.  

Eternal didn’t hold any weapons but gestured at Twilight to attack, so letting out a growl he did just that, rushing forward aiming for Eternal’s throat.

 

The elder dark slipped back easily and Twilight hit the ground running as he turned back using his momentum to body slam into Eternal knocking him over. 

 

_ “Dodge right, now.”  _ Savage’s voice insisted from within his head, Twilight quickly obliged as a spear made of ice landed where he had just been. Eternal picked himself back up and came again his sword now aimed at the wolf.

 

Twilight bolted intending to come at the elder dark from the back, jumping up he dug his claws into the back of Time’s polished armor, silently begging the man would forgive him and slashed at the back of Eternal’s neck causing rivets of blood to appear. 

 

As quickly as possible Twilight jumped back down and stood back waiting to see how the dark would react.

 

_ “No, no no no. You’ve just signed our death warrant.” _ Savage whispered in his mind.  _ “No one does that to him, no one.”  _

 

Twilight waited his heavy breathing audible even in wolf form as he watched the dark, Eternal clapped a hand to the back of his neck with obvious surprise. Then he completely shocked the light by laughing.

 

“He’s laughing.” Twilight thought completely stunned. 

 

_ “This is either going to be good or very very bad. And I wouldn’t really expect the first option.”  _ Savage commented.

 

Eternal looked down at the wolf now done laughing but a smirk still decorating his features. 

 

“A true Savage, finally you’re learning how to really fight. Give that lights body some time to rest.” Before turning away he commented. “Tomorrow your training changes.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Twilight thought as he shifted back and started gathering up his things.

 

_ “It never is.”  _ Savage commented his voice dry and sarcastic.

 

“Thank you for earlier.” Twilight said as he walked back to camp.

 

_ “Don’t thank me. I was just saving myself the pain of being impaled by Eternal’s spear, that kind of wound takes days to heal for me, for you it would be weeks.”  _

 

“Still, thank you.” Twilight said as he felt Savage’s attention to turn away from him.

 

The dark still hated him, hated being stuck inside his mind with no way out, but they’d found common ground in their fear of Eternal. Twilight could feel it every time Time even looked at him, he hadn’t glimpsed any memories but Savage’s fear was enough to tell him, he was getting off easy, very easy, compared to what Savage had been through.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick PSA: Kishin is the name Drac and now I use for the Fierce Deity.


End file.
